night_city_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Night City High
This is a place of learning, not a place to meet girls. With the addition of the grade stat, Billy will need to go to school to maintain his grades. You do that here. Meeting girls is just a side benefit, right? NPCs You can encounter women in the school hall, cafeteria, and in classes. Here is a list of the women you can meet. In classes, you can meet the woman that is in that class. In the hall and cafeteria, you can meet up to 3 women at a time. Originally the women were grouped by which class wing they would appear in, with Ms. Larson also in the Left group. Only one woman from each group will appear at a time. *Allie - Right - Chemistry Class *Chelsea - Right - Basketball *Denise - Center - Art Class *Kelly - Center - Debate Class *Mary - Center - Yearbook *Nikki - Left - Track *Sandra - Left - Swimming *Samantha - Left - Biology Class *Stephanie - Right - Billy's relativeCharacter only appears if the perk was selected during Character Creation. - Does not Appear in Classes. *Terri - Right - Computer Science *Ms. Larson - Left - Does not appear in classes Location Options Things to do in this location. Main Hall Upon arriving at the school you enter the main hall and you return to the main hall after any lunchtime activity. From here you can meet up to 3 random women each time period. There is a chance that no women will show up in the main hall. Wing Options Class Results Attending class costs 20 energy and will have one of three results: * Fail - 1 XP * Success - 1+ Natural Mental XP * Critical Success - 2x Mental XP - Improves Grades Class XP will go towards the talent associated with that class. Success is based on your mental stat and the talent the class teaches. Concentration improves critical success chances. Any success will prompt the woman in that class to appear and talk to you. Note that with Natural Mental 1 (and no bonus to mental), you get the same XP from both a success and a critical success. Other Options Instead of going to class or some other legitimate pursuit, Billy can get up to mischief if his Alignment is low enough. Mischief actions are bonus content being added through the request of $30 Patreon supporters. In the Gym Wing, you can steal a girl's clothes. The 9 school girls, plus Stephanie and Tamara can be targeted. There is a different scene for each girl with different effects based on how the scene plays out. In the Liberal Arts Wing, you can sign up different girls to be a nude model. Not all girls are available yet. There is a different scene for each girl with different effects based on how the scene plays out. There is currently no mischief actions in the Science Wing. In the Administration Wing, you can prank Ms. Jackson or (if you have it) Mind Control her. After Class Options The socialize and eat lunch options are only available after the morning class. Go home is available after both morning and day classes. Time doesn't advance until you select your lunch activity or go home. Socializing In School School frowns on Public Displays of Affection. In order to perform the more PDA interactions, you need to ask her to go someplace private (a small favor). If you are in the hall before class and you want to do an interaction that advances time, you first need to ask her to skip class (a large favor). Doing an advance time interaction after class, does not require you to skip class, but precludes selecting an after class option. You will either end up back in the hall before the next class period or home. Tutoring Meet with someone in the library for crash study session. * Cost: $25 and 20 Energy * Effect: Improves Grades Meetings with the Principal You can meet Ms. Larson to change the school policies, to request a letter of recommendation from the school or just to chat with her. Affecting School Policy You can earn school influence through maintaining high grades or by having critical successes doing school-based jobs. You can meet with the principal to spend that influence to change school policies. Letters of Recommendation * Cost: 100 School Influence or 500 Global Influence. * Effect: Gain 50 Influence with your choice of Globex, Logistics, or The Initiative. Chat with Ms. Larson It just opens the normal interaction options when a character is selected. Nevermind * Cost: 10 Favor with Principal Larson. Security Job Site Check in with security to work in the school for the current time period. Get and upgrade jobs through the Logistics Division. See School Jobs for job details. Strategy Influence Ms. Larson is currently the only means to convert influence from one type to another, but only School or Global Influence into Globex, Logistics, or Initiative Influence. After a point, this will be the only thing you can do with school influence, but in general you are better off not converting your Global Influence unless you need something you can't spend Global Influence on. Money While the advent of Logistics and the option to get and improve jobs gives you another way to get money, the girls still provide a better source of income. Ideally you need 6 charm to skip class with them and ask them for all their money. You can get by with less charm and hit them up for $20 twice a week. Of course, once you have Mind Control, you can just take all their money for 1 charm. This course of action will only get better as more girls are added to the school. Grades You need to get your grades up to avoid the first game over in the game. Grades are abstracted in this game and are fairly easy to improve and maintain. Regardless of your current grade, if you do nothing, your grades slip by 6 points. Gain points by studying at home, getting a critical success in class, or paying for tutoring. Until you have accumulated 6 points for the week, studying at home is twice as effective. Notes Category:Location